<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Lies Ahead Of Us by ac0531</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375602">What Lies Ahead Of Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ac0531/pseuds/ac0531'>ac0531</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Post-Season/Series 03, Romance, minor hurt/comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:55:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ac0531/pseuds/ac0531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While enjoying some time in a valley close to the storm spire, Callum and Rayla talk about the future.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Lies Ahead Of Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Was in the mood for writing something fluffy centralized on these two, so here you all go.</p><p>Sorry if it is messy in certain places, I kind of rushed this. Hope you all enjoy either way :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey Callum, I’ve been wanting to ask ya about somethin’…”</p><p></p><div>
  <p>Looking up from his sketchbook, Callum glanced over at where Rayla was sitting. She was perched on a rock a little further from where he was, one of her hands fidgeting with one of her blades.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Both teens were sitting in a valley, close to where the Storm Spire was, enjoying some time together after the war had ended. Callum had been busy doodling in his sketchbook, while Rayla practiced some of her skills.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What is it Rayla?” He shut his sketchbook and turned to look at her, although she still refused to look at him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Confused, he scooted himself closer to her, his hand reaching out to lightly touch her shoulder. Upon feeling his hand, Rayla tucked her blade away and slid down from the rock. When she looked at him, Callum could see uncertainty flashing in her eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well…ya see…” She didn’t know how to phrase what she wanted to say. “The war is over…but I was kind of wonderin’ about what...happens next…"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Callum took a minute to think. He knew that even though Viren was gone, there was still a lot of work to be done to ensure peace could be achieved between the Human Kingdoms and Xadia. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well…” Callum began, his thumb scratching his chin as he thought. "I mean, Viren did decimate 4 of the human kingdoms, so we’ll have to find a way to-“</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No Callum, I..uh..didn’t mean that…”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I meant, what happens next with…us?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Callum raised an eyebrow and cocked his head slightly. “What do you mean Rayla?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s just…even though we stopped Viren and brought Zym back to Zubeia, I've been thinking about what will happen next..." </p>
  <p>"You mean, what does the future hold for us now?"</p>
  <p>Rayla silently nodded her head, but looked away from him. "I know that you and I are...a thing now. But I'm just scared about what other people will...think about a human being with an elf..."</p>
  <p>"Ray-"</p>
  <p>"There might be outrage from both sides since it will take a while until peace is made and I don't.." She took a deep breath before continuing, "I don't...want <em>to lose ya </em>from what people would say about us..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Rayla…” Callum felt his heart break a little as he saw tears starting to form in her eyes. He wrapped both his arms around her waist and pulled her in closer until her forehead lightly rested on his. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I know that it may take a while for peace to happen between Xadia and the Pentarchy, but I want you to know that I don’t care what people will say until then.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I don’t care if people criticize that I’m with an elf. You're amazing Rayla, in every way possible, and I'm happy to be with you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She still kept her head down, refusing to look at him straight in the eye, but she soon felt Callum's hand on her chin, and he gently lifted her head up so that she was looking at him properly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“When I jumped off the storm spire and saved you, I really meant what I said when you asked me how I managed to pull off the Manus Plumas Volantis spell.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Callum?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I love you Rayla…” His hand moved to cup her cheek, his thumb tracing across one of her blue markings. “More than you know...and...and I'll always be there for you no matter what happens. The people can say what they want, I still love you no matter what.."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>After saying that, he felt his heart flutter a bit when Rayla’s eyes softened and a smile began to tug the corner of her mouth.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ya sappy prince..." She whispered back. "I love ya too.."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The minute she spoke those last words, Rayla leaned in and captured his lips with hers, her arms already moving to wrap around his neck.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Feeling her soft lips on his, Callum closed his eyes and sighed as one of his hands wrapped around her waist. His other hand moved from her cheek to the back of her head, his fingers tangling into her soft, white hair.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Rayla couldn’t suppress the slight moan that escaped her throat as the kiss deepened and her arms tightened a little more around the boy's neck. Eventually the two slowly broke off, as the need for air soon became imminent.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yet even when they did pull away, Callum still pressed his forehead against hers, his hand leaving her head to tuck a bit of her hair behind her pointed ear.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Rayla continued staring into her emerald green eyes as this happened, and without warning, she leaned in once more and pressed another kiss onto Callum’s mouth, this time a little more passionate.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Callum responded with equal fervor, his arms wrapping a little tighter around the elf’s waist as he fell down onto the grass, pulling Rayla as well until she was lying on top of him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>They soon parted again, yet Rayla still kept her forehead resting on his, her lilac eyes staring deeply into his emerald ones.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You know..” Callum smirked a little. “I’ll never get tired of this.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Of what?” Rayla asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Without saying anything, Callum leaned up and pecked her lips again, causing the elf to gasp slightly, but also giggle a bit. “That.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh you…” They continued lying like this for a bit, until Rayla moved away and adjusted a bit so that her head was resting on his chest. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Tired?” Callum asked as his arm wrapped around her back.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Aye…now it’s nap time…”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>As they lay there on the grass, Rayla’s eyelids began to get heavier as her hand came up to rest on Callum's heart, exhaling softly as she felt the steady rhythm of it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I love ya Callum…” She whispered as her eyes closed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I love you too Rayla.” His hand rubbed her back, and soon she was sound asleep.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Callum remained awake however, watching the clouds pass by over them while he listened to the steady breaths from his elven girlfriend. Yet, it didn’t stop him from feeling drowsiness tug hard at him as well.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Eventually, he lost himself to sleep as his eyes fluttered closed, but as he drifted off, he soon began to dream.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He dreamt of being back at Katolis castle, standing on the balcony of one of the towers. Right next to him was his little brother Ezran, who had grown up to be a respectful king as he oversaw the crowds below him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>And when he turned his head, he saw Rayla standing on the other side, smiling gracefully at him. Her hair had grown out and was put into a braid while her hand was in his. The sunlight reflected off the metal on her horncuffs, and Callum glanced down to see he had on a wedding ring as he held her hand, her four fingers fitting nicely with his five fingers.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>And when he glanced down at the people below them, it was a mix of humans and elves wandering the streets, being together in harmony.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was a city filled with peace, love and happiness, and Callum knew that one day this would happen.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Because even though it would take a while, he knew that he and Rayla could make it happen.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Because they had each other, and that was more than enough...</p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>